Getting into trouble
by Mandalore the Freedom
Summary: A young Mandalorian bounty hunter getting into trouble as he helps a Twi'lek dancer from drunken thugs. This is part of White Snow, I got permission from Vhetin1138 to write this.


**A/N: Hey everyone, am back with a new story! now this is a one shot involving a OC character may appear in my friend's story, White Snow: Isolation, made by Vhetin1138, I would highly suggest reading the story, it's very good and is very well done written, anyway, enjoy.**

 **I don't own Star Wars or it's characters, or mentions of Vhetin1138's characters, those are his alone.**

* * *

"... Hmm looks like this place is busy." Said a Mandalorian in red and gray armor( **Jos Beroya's armor** ) equip with two swords on his back and two blasters on his holsters, passing drunken people in a bar.

This is Parjir Cadera, a young Mandalorian bounty hunter, looking try help his clan in bad times, the Death Watch attack from a week ago left a lot of damage to repair, though he was glad see some of his missing cousins were now safe.

But still, he lost his father in that battle, his hatred for the Death Watch grew ever since. If that wasn't enough, he ran into Gaalar and his thugs the other day. _'Should have knock his teeth out for insulting Cin like that.'_

He had heard a lot about Cin Vhetin, never met him but he respected him, more Mandalorian than Gaalar, he wished he could have seen that beat down he gotten from Janada Bralor he heard about. He hoped Cin Vhetin be recovering from that injury from the fighting he heard he had gotten, they need all hands in repairing.

For now, he was on Nar Shaddaa, was hunting down a criminal who murder about 5 people. Coward didn't put up a fight, just beg for mercy, a good kick to the head was it took.

Easiest job ever... Of all time.

For now he decided hit nearby bar, he heard there were running rooms here, he figure he'll stay the night till his squad leader, Ulick and his squad mates will come pick him up.

After passing some drunken patrons, nearby getting hit by vomit, he shook his head in disgust, he was able see the bar keeper, a tall Nikto in light brown armor.

The Nikto raise brow once he see's Parjir coming towards him. "There something I can do for you Mando?" He rarely seen Mandalorians here, this is probably the third, though they were never wearing armor like this one before.

Parjir took sit on stool. "Was looking renting a room, possibly a drink?" Nikto nodded to him, "sure, the room will be 25 credits, and the drink 15 credits, anything else?" Parjir shook his head and handed him the credits, Nikto grabbed bottle of ale and pour a class of it before handling it to Parjir.

"Thanks." Nikto went off tend to other costumers, Parjir took off his helmet, setting it down on the counter. Parjir was pretty young, looking be 19 then anything.

Human with fair skin, short brown hair and small beard, blue eyes that seen speak wisely then someone his age, a nasty scar on his left eye, looking be from a shock staff. Parjir took drink of his ale, going slow, not wanting get himself drunk.

He glaze around, watching others go on with their business, yeah this seemed like typical kind of bar you would find in Nar Shaddaa, still at least it's clean, his seen worst places before.

However just as he set his drink down, he noticed something going in back, he could make out three Weeguays men, looking be from a gang if their outfits might anything, were messing around with a green skin Twi'lek dancer in purple bikini.

He didn't like the look in those men's eyes, he grabbed his helmet, placing it on as he went over see what was going on, he was finally within hearing reach.

"Come baby, we got credits, we can just go back to my place and have a fun time." Said one of the Weeguays, getting little too close then he should, the Twi'lek didn't take kindly to that.

She pushed him away. "Back off asshole! am a dancer, not a hooker, go find someone else suck your small cocks." That seemed piss off the Weeguays.

One of them raised his hand up to smack her. "Why you little bitch!" However before he could hit her, someone grabs his hand, he turns angry. "Hey! who you try-" his breath was cut off once he saw Parjir in full armor, glaring at him behind his helmet.

"The lady ask you step away, I suggest you do so." The Weeguay pull his hand back, his buddies however try muscle in. "Who you think you are bucket head! we'll just looking good time, besides in case you didn't notice, we'll with the Skull Breakers, toughest gang around here." If that scared Parjir, he didn't show it.

He cross arms, looking bored. "That suppose mean something? just means your cowards who like pushing others around, and with a stupid name at that." That didn't sit well with them.

"Why you bastard! get him!" He and his buddies charged at Parjir, the first swing his arm up hit Parjir, host we he simply grabbed his hand, and toss him over a table.

"Woah!" He crushes down on it, breaking it. Parjir turns around, before other thug knew what hit him, Parjir side kicked him in the face.

SNAP!

The watchers wince once they heard something break, he fell down, blood coming out of his noise and mouth, out cold.

The last one looked quite scared now, he quickly pull out a blaster. "Take this!" Just as Parjir was about bring his blaster out, the Twi'lek dancer from before grabs the thug's wrist, twisting it.

He fell down in pain before the Twi'lek deliver a swift knee to face, knocking him out cold.

Everyone cheered at that, the Nikto bar keeper then came over, calming everyone down. "Alright alright, that's enough everyone! back to your drinks." He turns to Parjir, "as for you, thanks for taking care of these idiots, kriffing Skull Breakers been trying muscle in here, getting tried of these idiots causing trouble."

Parjir noticed broken table, the Nikto beat him to the punch. "Don't worry about it, was about get rid of it anyway, go back enjoy your drink." He walks away, likely tend to the customers.

Parjir turns to the Twi'lek dancer, now finally getting better look at her, she looked about 23 or so, light green skin, very attractive he'll admit, but he wasn't worry about that now.

"You alright ma'am?" His mother always taught him respect women, he took that lesson to heart. The dancer raise a brow at him, surprise at his manners.

"Am fine, idiots didn't touch me or anything, thanks for help though, nice know there's still good people in galaxy." She then took closely look at him, he sound quite young, she never get over how tough Mandalorians can be, even at young ages.

"Say, you wouldn't happen be staying the night would ya?" Parjir raise his brow, curious why the dancer was asking that. "I am, why?" The Twi'lek smirked, she walks towards him.

"Why I might as well thank you for helping you out, let me buy you a drink." She grabbed Parjir's hand and started leading him away, swaying her hips.

Parjir was so confused now, why must women be so confusing? "By the way, the names Jace." Jace could already tell she and Parjir were gonna get along fine.

 **000**

"Huh, so that's why you're here?" Said Parjir as he sat on a chair within small room, Jace herself was sitting on the bed, few empty classes on a counter.

They decide go to Parjir's rented room to get away from the noise, after that, they just started talking, eventually leading why Jace was stuck on Nar Shaddaa.

Jace nodded. "Yeah, I have no idea how, but those damn Imperials figure out that I did help that rouge Clone Trooper out, been on run since, Nar Shaddaa seemed like best place hide." She leans back, propping up her breasts up, as if hoping get Parjir's attention.

She looked to Parjir, he was quite a looker, she was honest surprise hear he wasn't in a relationship with anyone. _'Wonder how Mandalorian women make a move on their men?'_ She shrug, probably just same as others.

Parjir himself actually felt little sorry for Jace, being force be stuck on a stink hole planet like Nar Shaddaa and having dance for pervert men like some object, he didn't like it, he had strong sense of honor, his mother would say he gets it from his father.

He figure he can help her out. "Why not you come with me? the Skull Breakers will likely come running for you, the cowards wouldn't be brave enough go to Mandalore get you." Jace eyes widen, here was a young Mandalorian she just met, and yet his offering her a chance get away from this hell hole! it sounded too good be true.

She gave a look to Parjir. "What's the catch? would your people be willing take a outsider like me to their homeworld." Jace heard lot of things about Mandalore from various of people coming to bar, though she rather see it herself see if their true.

Parjir shrug. "No catch, you can say I just don't like injustice go on, besides, wouldn't be first time we hid someone." Parjir was thinking about that Jay there, the outsider woman whom saved Mandalore, Fenn Shysa, she earned lot of respect from him for that.

Jace thought about it, she didn't see anything that would suggest he was lying to her, and it did sounded like good deal, better then staying for Skull Breakers come for her.

"... Alright, I accept, I'll just need go over with my boss." She gets up from the bed, but not before stopping front of Parjir, she leaned and gave small kiss on his lips, shocking him.

"Thanks, your the nicest guy I met in 3 years, it's nice know galaxy hasn't beaten out of them yet." She walks out of the room, giving Parjir smile before she closed the door.

Parjir himself shook his head, getting his bearings. "Well... I didn't expect that." He better get some sleep for tomorrow, he still need meet up with rest of his squad.

 **000**

"Alright, you have everything?" Said Parjir was he stands by the door with Jace, now wearing some civilian clothes, carrying few items and a backpack.

Jace nodded, though her boss was disappointed see her go, he agree to Jace's terms and paid her money he owe her, after saying goodbyes to her fellow dancers, she was ready head off.

Parjir nodded and open door for Jace, she smile at this. "Why thank you, your quite well mannered." Parjir simply nodded, and went outside with Jace.

"Alright, my squad's ship should be at docking area, so we shou-" Parjir and Jace stopped once they saw what was front of them.

Standing front of them were couple dozen armed thugs, ranging from different races, all pointing blasters at them. Parjir spotted a very familiar Weeguay with bandages on his face, looking piss off as hell.

"You really think you were gonna leave without saying a goodbye? how rude of you." He walks towards them, till he was only couple inches away from them, holding two blaster pistols.

"Eh never cross my mind, guess I can say goodbye now, you want do honors Jace?" Parker figure he'll give her chance punch the bastard, Jace nodded, "oh yeah."

Before the thug even knew it, both Parjir and Jace punched him in the face, that was all it took for the fight break out.

 **000**

"Why does it got be us get the kid? couldn't we just wait for him come to us." Said a green Verpine in orange and blue Mandalorian armor, carrying a Verpine sniper rifle on his back.

This is Meash Deshra, the hacker of the team, can be jackass at times but is someone you can count on help you.

Standing next to him was a tall Female Togorian in yellow and orange Mandalorian armor, equip with a karma, carrying two Mandalorian rippers on her holsters, and a beskad equip to her back.

This Alfeda Kra'ae, she's the medic of the team, though you can clearly see she is a female with softer face features with her gray stripe fur, her eyes just spill gruffness.

Alfeda glares at Meash. "Because we'll running late, we need get back to Mandalore about what's been going on with those missing Rangers."

Their squad leader, Ulick Lok had debriefed them about the concerning matter, it had Ulick worried, she can honesty say she was concerned about it too.

Meash nodded grimly, he might not act like it, but he always hated hearing about things like involving his fellow Mandalorians. "Alright, alright I get it, still you know the ad'ika gonna get into trouble, him and his sense of justice."

Alfeda will admit, Parjir's strong sense of right and wrong has gotten him into trouble before, it's what landed with him getting in fight with some Imperials running down a shop owner, they were lucky they were able hide the bodies.

However the two then started hear blaster fire and... screaming? They see couple people running away from direction the firing was coming from.

The two looked at each other, before sighing. "Want ya bet that's Parjir causing trouble?" Asked Meash, Alfeda shook her head, "that's a sucker's bet."

The two ran to where the noise was coming from, dodging people as they ran away, before they finally came to where fighting was going on.

The two could see Parjir slicing through thugs, while they could see a green skin Twi'lek and couple people in light armor shooting at the thugs from ruined vehicle.

"Get the fuck out of here you Skull Breaker bastards!" Yelled a Nikto as he hits one of the thugs with his blaster. Parjir finished off another Exchange thug, before he uses his jetpack boost himself up before he super punched a Rodian thug.

Meash sigh. "What I tell ya, the kid just can't stay out of trouble." Alfeda was already taking out her Mandalorian rippers out. "Enough talk, I could use a good fight release stress." She joins into the fight, shooting down any stupid thug in her way.

Meash took out his Verpine sniper rifle. "That woman really needs get laid." He joins into the fight, sniping thugs left to right.

From nearby building, a male Duro poke his head out from a window. "Would you people kriff off the freaking blasters already?!" He was force duck when few shots hit his way, angering him further.

He brings out a blaster rifle and starts shooting below him. "Is this what you want huh!"

Looks like trip back to Mandalore was gonna be quite late...


End file.
